


Sunday Mornings

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, i hate this ship but i love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos take every moment they can to be close to each other, even if it's as simple as lying in bed together at ten in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this ship because it ruined my life?? ? and i haven't written anything in over a year so this probably isn't very good
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

It's a rare occasion for Jay and Carlos to have more than an hour of alone time, but when it happened, there's no way they would let any of it go to waste. And here they were, with tangled legs and messy hair, holding onto each other as if one of them were to slip away. Slivers of sunlight still beamed through the curtains, shining onto the boys' faces.

Carlos' head was on top of Jay's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "Jay," he said softly, "I love you." The larger boy's heart rapidly sped up, and Carlos smiled profusely. He raised his head up to admire his boyfriend, and as always, he took his breath away. Jay's hair was splayed across the mess of pillows and the soft skin of his chest, looking beautiful as always.

A small grin spread on his face before running his thumb across Carlos' bottom lip. "I love you, too," he barely whispered.

Carlos bent his arm across Jay's bare stomach, resting his chin on his curled up fist. "Hey, you played really well yesterday," he stated, referring to yesterday's game.

"So did you, babe," Jay responded, staring back at the brown-eyed boy before him.

As much as he liked spending time with Jay, he could care less if he was on the team or not. "Yeah right," he snorted, "Honestly, the only reason I'm on the team is because I get to see you."

Jay laughed a bit. "Under that logic, I should be joining every single nerd club this school has to offer."

"I would actually love that," Carlos acknowledged, sarcasm laced in his voice. "You wouldn't last a day in something that requires using your brain," he teased, lightly tapping his fist against Jay's head as to show it's hollow.

Before he knew it, Carlos was completely underneath Jay's much larger—and much heavier— body.

"What the hell are you doing," Carlos struggled to say, due to the fact that his boyfriend weighed almost twice as much as him. 

"Admit I'm smarter than you and I'll get off," Jay proposed.

Carlos attempted to push Jay off of him, but having barely any muscle regardless of the fact that he was constantly forced to work out outside of practice didn't help very much. "Don't waste your time, I'll never say it," he replied.

Jay smirked. "Then I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you," he threatened. Carlos was well aware that Jay knew every spot he was ticklish in, and he felt a pang of fear. Despite Carlos' many pleas, Jay decided to have no mercy. His fingers felt like small tasers and there was no escape.

"No, please! You're such a dick," Carlos shouted, his laughter filling the dorm room. Jay didn't stop though, but Carlos still wouldn't admit it.

"You know what you have to do," Jay sang, relentlessly pushing his fingers into the younger's sides. 

He decided there was only one way to get out of this situation. "Okay, okay! Wait a second," Carlos begged, catching his breath. Jay lifted a bit of his weight off of the squished boy underneath him, and while doing so, Carlos jabbed Jay's hips in the exact same spot he was now sore in. Somehow Carlos managed to flip his boyfriend off of him so now he was sitting on top of Jay's abdomen.

"You're a sneaky little asshole, aren't you?" Jay joked, enjoying the position he was in.

Carlos shrugged, although he couldn't help but smile. "Isn't that what a villain's supposed to be?"

"Touché," Jay added. He noticed Carlos eyeing his neck, which just so happened to be Jay's most ticklish spot. "I thought you pushing me off of you meant this full-fledged tickle fight was over."

"Not exactly," Carlos bit his lip. "But you look really cute right now, so I'm not sure if I want to risk making you look ugly by going for your neck."

Jay sat up and put a hand to his chest, faking an offended expression. "If I'm so ugly, then get out of my bed."

Carlos snickered and watched Jay's fingers trail down his side under his oversized tank top, which Jay had actually let him borrow a few years ago but had never given back. "Yeah, you are too dumb to join the nerd clubs. I mean, honestly-" His teasing was cut off by Jay's lips pressing against his own. 

Jay cupped a hand around Carlos' cheek, and he could feel him smiling into the kiss. He pulled away and smirked. "Well, obviously I'm not that stupid because I figured out a way to shut you up, which is almost rocket science."

"You're so mean to me," Carlos said, a grin clear across his face. He removed his leg from over Jay and collapsed back onto the bed. Jay laid back down as well, wrapping his arm around Carlos and kissing the top of his head. 

Carlos pulled the sheets over them and yawned, putting his head on back on Jay's chest. He twirled strands of the older boy's hair between his fingers, braiding pieces of it while planting soft kisses on his collarbone.

Jay watched Carlos' nimble fingers play with his hair, admiring how delicate his hands were. Having his hair played with was his favorite, let alone when Carlos did it. The way he carefully held each section and bit his lip in concentration.

As focused as he was, Carlos could tell Jay was watching him intently. He looked up and saw the gorgeous human being he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. "You're really pretty," Carlos marveled, unaware of his word choice.

"Thanks, it's probably this new shade of lipstick I'm wearing," Jay answered sarcastically.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, it's a compliment," he replied, hitting Jay's chest. "And hey, guys can wear makeup. I wear eyeliner, don't I?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing you do. It really helps with what's underneath all... that," he teased, motioning to Carlos' face.

"Dude!" Carlos said, sparking the dog lying next to the bed's interest. "Not you," Carlos dismissed, and Dude put his head back down.

Jay let out a laugh before resting a hand on Carlos' head. "I'm kidding, you're pretty, too."

Appreciating his sense of humor, Carlos only grinned before weaving his legs between Jay's and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You know, normally by now either Mal or Evie would have came by to hang out. I wonder what's up," Jay remarked, "I'm not complaining, though. We barely have any time to be alone together anymore."

Carlos nodded. "You probably just jinxed it," he commented. But he did agree, even though he loved being friends with Mal and Evie, they saw each other so much it's like they were adjoined at the hip.

"Well, let's just enjoy this while it lasts," Jay sighed, running his fingers through Carlos' blonde hair.

It wasn't hard for them to get comfortable. Both of them were heavy sleepers and could fall asleep virtually anywhere. Carlos nuzzled his head into the crook of Jay's neck, completely embracing his warmth. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Jay's shampoo, which sometimes Carlos used and thought Jay didn't know, but he did.

Much too soon, there was a loud knock on the door. "You two better be decent, we're coming in," Mal shouted through the door, and not even a second later, her and Evie were inside the dorm.

"Told you that you jinxed it. Why did we ever give them a key to our room?" Carlos groaned.

"You two missed breakfast, and lunch is soon. Are you ever going to get up?" Evie asked, sitting on the end of the bed next to Dude, crossing her legs.

Carlos shook his head, pulling the blankets over his head and up to Jay's neck. "We're staying in bed for eternity."

"Well, not for eternity, at some point I've got to use the bathroom," Jay said.

Carlos side-eyed him. "Besides bathroom breaks. So the bottom line is, you need to leave," he ordered.

"I can see we're not wanted here," Mal said, now leaning against the wall. "I guess we'll go enjoy lunch by ourselves."

Jay just waved, stroking Carlos' head with the other.

Evie stood up, but lingered next to the bed. "All alone, just two young girls, waiting for danger to strike," she spoke.

Carlos grabbed the nearest pillow on the bed and threw it in Evie's general direction, hitting a chair instead.

"Fine, fine, let's go," Evie said, following Mal out of the room. "We'll bring you a little something back later," she said before shutting the door.

Jay peeled the blanket off of Carlos' freckled face only to find a big pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. "We're gonna have to get up at some point, Blondie."

"Not for a while, though," Carlos replied, closing his eyes and somehow finding a way to snuggle closer.

Against Carlos' protests, Jay tried sitting up, but he only got one leg over the edge of the bed before Carlos grabbed his waist and flipped him over on his side. He swung his leg over Jay's hip and buried his face in his back. "Come on, you know I hate being the little spoon," Jay complained.

"Please stay," Carlos said, muffled into Jay's back, "If you stay I'll let you be the big spoon."

Jay could tell just from the sound of his voice that he was pulling the puppy dog eyes. Dude taught him much too well. Jay agreed, and repositioned himself so he could hold the smaller boy again. "I hate you," he stated, pecking Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos smiled, mostly to himself. "I love you, too," he beamed, because he knew that even if they didn't have much time to see each other, they still loved each other to no end.


End file.
